This invention is useful in training for the sport of football. Integral parts of football as a sport, are the kicking and passing of the football. Presently, the only way by which a receiver can practice catching a pass or kick is to have another person throw or kick the ball to him. Given the vagaries of human coordination, the passes are inconsistently thrown and the kicks are of variable spin, distance, heights and velocities. These inconsistencies make it difficult for receiver to practice catching certain passes or kicks.
Another disadvantage in practicing with a passer or kicker is that the passer's arm may fatigue, or the kicker's leg may hurt after prolonged practice. Receivers need to practice catching the football without relying upon the vagaries and frailties of a passer or kicker.
A final disadvantage is that in preparing for games, the opposing team may have a kicker with known propensities. Having the kicking receivers practice catching footballs as though they were kicked in the same style as the opposing kicker is desirable. Oftentimes, however, finding someone who can occasionally, or even consistently, project the football in the manner of the opposing kicker is difficult. As shown above, a need exists for being able to consistently project a football with the desired combination of spin, velocity, distance, and height. Eliminating the need for an extra person to pass the football is also desirable.